


From a Rooftop

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Zevran writes to his beloved Grey Warden during their time apart.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	From a Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had over lunch.

My love, 

I hope this letter finds you well. How is Ferelden? Still full of mud and the stench of wet dog, I hope. I write to you from a rooftop, though I regret I can’t say where. I can tell you that I am still in Antiva but my home does not feel the same these days. Truth be told, it is hard to picture this as my home at all. My place is by your side and wherever we end up when all of this is done, will be where I feel most at peace. 

I haven’t heard much whispering but I can assume with great confidence that your quests with the Grey Wardens is going well. My own endeavours have come with desired results - not for the Crows, mind you. But I? I am having a marvellous time. And yet, my love, I do not think I have ever felt so unhappy. I blame you! If it were not for sparing my life, I would never have been in a situation where I wake up, missing finding dog drool in my pack, or Alistair’s terrible cooking. I jest. 

Most of all, I miss you, my love. I miss the smell of your hair. The touch of your hand. The warmth of your breath against my neck. I miss the way you would roll your eyes, when Wynne gave you a lecturing but you’d still smile. That smile - I think of it when I look to the stars. I hope it smiles upon them as I do. The thought makes me feel some sense of togetherness, in your absence. Once again, I blame you for making me so sentimental. Perhaps, I should consider writing poetry. You’d like that, would you not? I’m sure I can think of something quite colourful for my next letter. 

I hope to return to your arms soon, my love. For now, I shall see you in my dreams - especially the naughty ones. 

Forever yours,

Z. 


End file.
